Tennessee Kid Cooper's Misadventures
by bluebarnowl
Summary: This summary is suckish. Tennessee had saved a family of raccoon's from coyote bandits. He is taken back to their house for a nice meal as a reward. But the bandits come back to kidnap the only daughter of the family which the leader of the bandits is sweet on. Now Tennessee must go after her and kick some bandit butt! Rated T for language and some rapist material.
1. Pretty Little Lady

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm a fan of the Sly Cooper series, this popped straight into my head, so here you go!**

* * *

**The Misadventure's of Tennessee Kid Cooper**

**Featuring Lorelei Tuck (OC)**

**TENNESSEE'S POV**

The day was bright and sunny. Just like any other day, I was off to start a new adventure. The vultures were out lookin for something dead to eat, as usual. I was traveling horseback towards who-knows where. My gun was at my side where is I always put it. It actually used to be a cane, but I made some changes to it make it into a gun. It's been in my family for generations.

I saw some shapes out in the distance. As I got closer, I saw a horse carriage with other horses surrounding it. There was a small family of raccoon's with their hands in the air, and they looked terrified. There was a father and a mother, and possibly their daughter, a pretty little lady, I might say, in a long blue lace dress and matching bonnet, and sapphire blue eyes, with blonde bangs, and tan fur. She was at least 19 years-old.

There were coyote bandits surrounding them, and their guns were pointed straight at them, and one of them was at the girl's head. Good thing they hadn't noticed me . . . yet. "Nothin' in here, but clothes." Said one of the bandits, who was lookin' through their possessions. "Where's all your gold?" The bandit got out of the carriage and got up in the father's face.

"We don't have any gold. All we have is the carriage and the clothes on our backs." The man pleaded. The bandit looked down at his daughter and smiled wickedly. "Maybe we can make a deal. I'll let you go, if, you give me your daughter." "No deal!" Yelled the father sternly. The mother held her breath.

The bandit pointed his gun at the daughter. At about this time, I decided to crash the party. I took out my gun and aimed t the bandits gun. I blasted it out of his hand. All seven bandits were now pointing their guns in my direction. I blasted those out of their hands as well. "If I were y'all, I'd mosie on out o'here!"

The lead bandit grew angry, but he took my advice. He and his posse jumped onto their horse's and ran off. "I'll be gettin my revenge! You'll see!" He shouted. And they vanished over the horizon.

I rode off up the family. The father was hugging his daughter tightly. "Lorelei, are you okay?" He had worry in his voice. "Pa, I'm fine!" The mother came straight up to me. "Thank you, sir. How can we repay you?" "Oh, shucks. It ain't nothin." "But there must be something we can do. Come back to our house with us. We will make you a meal. Please we insist." Well, I can never argue against a lady. "Alright, you win." The young daughter smiled brightly at me. Her smile was brighter than the sun in July.

The father then came up to me. "I'm Lawrence Tuck, this is my wife Linda Tuck, and our daughter Lorelei Tuck."

**Lorelei Tuck's POV**

We were riding in the carriage with the strange raccoon who saved us. My mother kept looking back at me, then the man, then me again. 'Oh, no.' I thought. "Are you, by any chance, married?" The raccoon was caught off guard by her question. "Mom!" I yelled. The man laughed a little. "I'm sorry, she's been trying to marry me off for the past 3 years."

"It's alright, hun. But I don't get asked that question, much." I was a little surprised by that. He was actually quite handsome with his tan fur and his soft, hazel brown eyes. He was at least 5'9". And his cowboy outfit was really cute. The carriage stopped about an hour later. We had made it to our little cozy home. A little, two-story cottage with a water well and a stable.

We unloaded and I took Ol' Betsy to her stable. I gave her some fresh oats and water from the well. I was in the middle of brushing her coat when the raccoon came in. "Howdy, ma'am." I was a little startled because I didn't hear his footsteps. "I didn't hear ya come in. Your footsteps are so quiet." "I hear that a lot. Your Ma says that dinner is ready." "Thanks." I put up the brush and we both walked back to the house. "Oh, that's reminds me, I never got your name." "Oh, it's, uh, Tennessee." Where have I heard that before? "I swear I've heard that name. Have we met before?" "Can't say I've had the pleasure."

He smiled. His smile was dazzling. Steak and mashed potatoes with gravy was for dinner. It was delicious, as always. I was cleaning up dinner, when I remembered I forgot to lock up the stables. "I almost forgot, I have to lock up the stables." "Be careful! It's dark out. Take the lantern." "Yes, Ma."

I lit the lantern and I went outside. A cold wind blew and it made me shiver. I walked towards the stables with the lantern lighting my path. The stars were out like fireflies, and they were beautiful along side the full moon. I walked into the barn to make sure Ol' Betsy was still here. I was relieved to see that she was. I closed up the stable doors and locked them using the keys.

I was turning around when my waist was grabbed from behind and I was lifted up into the air and my arms were pinned to my sides. I tried screaming for my Pa, but they placed a gag over my mouth. I was kicking wildly but it didn't make a difference. There was no way of getting help when I was like this. The lantern!

I threw it down as hard as I could when my kidnapper was tying my arms down to my sides. It made a loud crash and a few seconds later, my Pa and the raccoon came racing out towards us. My daddy had his rifle and the raccoon had his gun drawn. I felt a gun point against my head. "Stick'em up, or I'll blow her brains out!" It was the bandit from this morning!

They both set the guns slowly on the ground and kicked them over to us and put both of their hands into the air. I saw one of the bandits that was with him came over and grabbed the gun and rifle. Then the gun was taken away from my head and it was pointed at my Pa and he was shot in the gut. "DADDY!" I tried to scream through my gag.

The bandit was now pulling towards his horse and threw me on top. I looked back and saw my Ma came out and crying. The raccoon was bringing my Pa into the house. They were both fading into the distance as the bandits horse was galloping away.

"I told I'd get my revenge! I told you!" The bandit shouted.

* * *

**Please no harsh reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Boss's Girlfriend

**Tennessee's POV**

Last night was tragic. I should've known those bandits would come back. They must've followed us when we were on our way to the house. The town doctor came as soon as he heard what happened. He said the bullet didn't go in too deep into Lawrence to make any fatal damage, but it did make him bed ridden. Linda was still shaking about what just happened.

Right now, I'm thinking about what is happening to Lorelei. Seeing her like that just made me want to kill that bandit. He is going to pay. The doctor came out and said Lawrence want to talk to me. I walked in and saw him lying there in pain. The anger grew inside of me. He opened his eyes and looked straight into mine.

"Please save my daughter. The bandits who took her are known as the Golden Snakes." THE GOLDEN SNAKES! They're one of the meanest bandit gangs in the west! "Everyone in town knows they have a hideout in the River Valley just North of here. You can get there on Ol' Betsy." I tipped my hat to him. "I will get your daughter back here, safe and sound."

Linda gave me a pistol for me to use since my gun was taken. Ol' Betsy was a bit wily, but I calmed her down enough for her let me on her back. I saddled up at the crack of dawn and I headed for the River Valley.

* * *

**Lorelei's POV**

I woke up after having a cloth stuffed over my mouth making me want to sleep. I woke up with my arms tied behind my back and my feet tied together. I was still gagged so the idea of calling for help was out. I had to let my eyes adjust to the dim light of my cell. It was like a jail cell, except there was a wooden door.

I started struggling against my bonds, but these ropes were too thick. It almost made my arms bleed. My shoes were taken, leaving my bare feet exposed to the cold, stale air. I felt so helpless. And I hate that fellin'.

My attention was turned to the sound of my cell door opening. One of the bandits from yesterday mornin' came and untied my feet. Then he took off my gag and I could finally cough out the stale air in my mouth.

He finally untied my wrist. I rubbed them and saw that they had turned a slight purplish color. The cell door was wide open. I was the coyote step outside for a moment to bring in some food. I took my chance and tried to make a run for it. Tried. I was pushed back into my cell and landed with a thud and the wind was knocked right out of me. Some bread and water was slid over into my direction and my cell door was slammed shut. I greedily ate the bread and gulped down the water.

I was once again alone in the darkness. I saw a block of wood in my cell. Then I looked and saw that the rope that was used to restrain me was still in my cell along with my gag. Then an idea was forming in my head. Genius! I took the block of wood and covered the rope and cloth.

I then screamed at the top of my lungs. The bandit came rushing in and took out his keys. "What are you screamin' about?" "There's a rattler in my cell!" I jumped frantically and pointed over in the darkest corner. He opened my cell door and walked inside. I took out the block of wood. "I don't see no..." WHACK! I hit him in the head with the wood and he fell down flat and unconscious.

I then took the rope and tied his feet and wrists. I took the gag and tied it in his mouth. I then stole the keys from his pocket and locked my cell door behind me. I moved quickly because I knew he wouldn't be unconscious forever. I ducked behind some barrels to avoid bein' spotted by some guards. I then heard some commotion comin' from my cell. _'Oh, no!' _I thought. The guards ran towards it and opened it with their own keys. "Chancy! What the hell happened?" I saw them untying his hands and the gag.

"She tricked me into to thinking there was a rattler in this here cell, then she used a block of wood to hit me in the head." He then spotted me through the hallway. "Get her!" I got up and ran for dear life. But I was quickly grabbed by another coyote and I was lifted into the air again. "Well, looky what I got here." He cackled. "Let go of me! What's the matter? To scared to fight like men?" I screamed as I being dragged back to my cell. "No! But we don't want to hurt our bosses' new girlfriend!" They laughed as I was being chained to the wall.

"WHAT?" "Why do you think he kidnapped you? He think's your hotter than the sun in July! And tonight is going to be your honeymoon!"

* * *

**Tennessee's POV**

It has already been noon and I had just made it to their hide out. Ol' Besty was quite a fast horse. It was hidden within the Valley canyon wall. I had hidden Betsy within some shrub. I had climbed up the wall and was able to not be seen. My body was aching for me to stop, but the image of Lorelei lookin' so scared as she was dragged off by the leader of the Golden Snakes made me keep going.

I promised her father that I was going to get her home, and damn it! I am going to do it if it kills me! I made it to the hideout and pulled out the pistol. Surprisingly, there was no one guarding the outside. I heard some commotion on the inside of the wooden structure. I crept up to one of the windows and peered inside. I saw Lorelei thrashing in the arms of one of those no-good bandits.

I heard some footsteps up behind me. I saw the leader of the Golden Snakes staring down at me. I quickly got up and ready for a fight. But he was a lot faster than he looks. He came around behind me and kicked me in the back. I stumbled forward but I caught myself. When I looked back I couldn't see him anywhere. "What the...?" A cloth was placed over my mouth.

I was feeling so tired and my eyes were closing on me. I heard him laughing at me as my vision went black. And I felt my body go limp and fall back on the hot desert sand.

* * *

**Lorelei's POV**

I had been gagged again as I was chained to the wall and I was fighting against it, when my cell door opened again. Then I saw them throw in Tennessee's limp and unconscious body. I almost screamed through my gag as my eyes made out what they had thrown in.

It had been another hour before Tennessee began to stir. My ears perked up. At least he was alive. He was a little dazed but, he shook it off. He looked around and finally saw me gagged and chained to the wall. He quickly got up, ran over to me, kneeled, and ripped my gag off. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He had so much worry in his voice. "No, I'm fine." He gave me a hug which sort of made my cheeks burn bright red.

"Did they say anything about why they kidnapped you?" He asked. "Yes, they did, they said that their boss is sweet on me, and that tonight's going to be my honeymoon!" I knew what that meant.

The leader of the Golden Snakes was going to rape me!

* * *

**It's 1:00 am as I'm writing this down! Please read and remember I'm sensitive! And please check out my other fanfics and tell your friends and your readers too! Bye!**


	3. My Hero

**Tennessee's POV**

A few hours passed as we sat in total silence. From what little light that was peeking in through the cracks of the walls, I could tell it was nearly nightfall. Lorelei was shivering a little. I took off my jacket and put it around her, she smiled, but her smile soon faded. Her bonnet was taken off, revealing curly, perfect, waist long, blonde hair.

After another hour, the cell door opened once more. Five of the coyote bandits came in. Two of them unchained Lorelei while the other three held me down as I tried to not let them touch her. They held her by her arms and she was fighting to get away from them. But, they were too strong for her and they pulled her out of the cell and it slammed shut.

Now, I decided this wasn't the time for sitting back. I repeated slammed against the door trying to break it off it's hinges. I looked at the hinges and it seemed to be working. The hinges were half way out of the wall. I slammed even harder and the door fell to the ground. Then six bandits came running in and the fight started.

After a few lucky punches and kicks, all six of them were soon lying on the ground defeated. But my victory was short lived. I heard some muffled screaming coming in from one of the other rooms. "Lorelei!" I kept screaming as I was opening every door I could.

* * *

**Lorelei's POV**

I was pushed into a room with a bed and now windows. The door behind me was slammed hard. I walked over to the bed and sat down. "Can he just get this over with?" My voice was trembling. I heard heavy footsteps coming from the hallway. The door was swung open and the leader walked in with an evil smile on his face. He closed and locked the door behind him.

He looked at me with lust in his eyes. A chill was shot down my spine. The next few moments happened so fast. I was held down to the bed while he tied me arms to the bed posts. I was screaming my head off when he wadded up a ball of cloth, stuffed it in my mouth and (Once again!) gagged me with a cloth. I was crying when he was taking off his pants, revealing his manhood. He was tearing off my dress's skirt exposing my private's. "You like this, don't you, bitch!" He yelled. I shook my head to the point to where it almost fell of.

I was screaming for dear life through my gag. Then there was a banging sound against the door when the coyote had climbed on top of me. The door was then bashed open with an angered Tennessee standing in the doorway. The coyote had a look of hatred grew on his face. I looked at Tennessee with hopeful eyes. The bandit climbed off of me and starting punching Tennessee. But he easily dodged the bandit's fists and threw a few of his own at the bandits jaw.

I took this opportunity to try and get out of my bonds. The knots were extremely tight, but my wrists were able to slip out. I grabbed a small blanket to cover up where my dress had been torn. I turned back to the fight. Tennessee was standing over the bandit with a murderous look in his eyes. The bandit was bruised and blood was dripping from his jaw and nose. His eyes had gone wild with rage and his fists were shaking with some of the blood on them.

Now I was more scared of Tennessee than I was of the bandit that tried to rape me.

* * *

**Tennessee's POV**

I had gone a little wild during the fight. The bandit was unconscious with blood dripping from his jaw and nose. Some of it was on my hands. "Tennessee?" I heard a shaky, and gentle voice. I looked up and unclenched my fist when I saw Lorelei looking at me in fear. "Can...can we get out of here now?" Her voice was trembling.

I lead her out of the hideout as fast as she could run. I saw my gun in the pile of other guns in one room, I grabbed it and her father's rifle. I walked her down the side of the canyon and helped her onto Ol' Betsy. I felt her arms wrap around me.

We stopped after I thought we were far enough away from the Golden Snakes. I lit a small fire to keep us warm after being in that cold dark cell for hours. Lorelei had been silent the entire time. She stared into the fire for ten whole minutes. She finally spoke up. "Thank you. For saving me. Again." I could tell there was something wrong in her voice.

"There somethin' wrong?" "No. Nothin's wrong." She curled up into the fetal position. She was shivering violently. I scooted over and wrapped my arms around her. She curled up against me. "Tell me your whole name." I got a little nervous when she said that. But I knew she would ask sooner or later. "Tennessee Kid Cooper."

Her whole body tensed when I told her the truth. "Why did you save us from those bandits?" "I don't like innocent people gettin' hurt, especially pretty little ladies like you." She relaxed a little when I said that. She curled up even closer to me. I was smiling a little to myself.

* * *

**Lorelei's POV**

**TENNESSEE KID COOPER! **I screamed inside my mind. He's the most infamous thief in the entire West! I actually kinda looked up to him as a hero. He knew how to have fun, he had so many adventure's, and he only stole from other thieves and greedy law men. So he's actually on the side of good. I curled up closer to him.

I knew he was smiling to himself. He was handsome when he smiled. "Your my hero." I whispered to him. Then I drifted off to sleep.

**AT SUN RISE**

He rode the rest of the way back to my house. We both had huge smiles on our faces. When we both got to the house, my Ma was sitting on the porch and her eyes were puffy from crying. "Ma?" She jumped up from her rocking chair and ran over to me as I jumped off Ol' Betsy. "Sweetie, thank god, your okay!" She almost squeezed the life out of me.

Then she looked down at my outfit. "What happened to your dress?" "Long story, how's Pa?" She had tears welling up in her eyes again. I ran straight into the house and up the stairs, to my Pa's bedroom. "Pa!" I yelled at the top of my voice. I ran in and saw that him in his bed, his face was pale like he had seen a ghost.

"Daddy?" I ran to his side. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His green eyes were becoming lifeless. I heard Tennessee walk in from behind me. Some of the blood had seeped through his bandage wraps and through the bed sheets.

"Lorelei? Is that you?" He sounded like it was painful for him to talk. "Yes, Daddy, it's me. I'm safe." "He saved you?" "Yes, Daddy, he did." He looked up at Tennessee. "The doctor came back to check on me. He said he had made a mistake. The bullet went straight through my stomach and it got stuck," He took a deep breath. "And he couldn't get it out, so I only have a few minutes." My tears were rolling down my face non-stop.

"Sweetie, I need a minute alone with this hero." He coughed up blood. I got up and walked out of the room. But I stayed close to the door to hear what he said to Tennessee.

"Young man, my daughter will no longer be safe here. Linda is going to stay with her brother, but he only has enough room for her. My daughter will be safer if she is with you." My heart did a flip. But it didn't do it very happily. "What are you sayin'?" Tennessee took off his hat, revealing a cute cowlick. "I want you to marry my daughter."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**WOOHOO! Cliffhanger! Please look at my other fanfics! And please no harsh reviews! And don't worry I'm still working on my other stories. Bye for now! And sorry if the rape seen is a little intense I wanted it to be realistic. **


	4. A Set Up

**Tennessee's POV**

_"I want you to marry my daughter." _Her father's last words before his final breath echoed in my mind. On the inside, I was feeling a mixture of happiness and sorrow. I _**want **_to marry Lorelei, but I have to do it on a dying man's breath. After everything she's been through the past three days, I don't know what she's going to do.

I walked over to Lorelei's room. She had her head in her hands, and I could hear her attempts to muffle her cries. She heard me walk and lifted her head to look at me. Her eyes were red and puffy just like her mother's. "Lorelei, I know you won't believe when I say this, but..." "My Pa wanted you to marry me." She finished my sentence for me.

"How did ya...?" "I over heard ya'll, I was listenin' through the door." "Is that why your cryin'?" She looked away. "No," She said simply. "My Pa is dead because of that no good, dirty, yellow-bellied sidewinder. And he had the nerve to be sweet on me." Her voice was cracking. I walked over and sat down next to her.

I was a little startled when she hugged and was crying over my shoulder. I was holding her for about 15 minutes when her Ma came in. "Lorelei, there's...oh!" She was blushing when she saw us hugging. "I'm sorry to interrupt." Lorelei wiped away her tears. "No, Ma it's okay. What were you sayin'?" She pointed downstairs. "There's someone here to see you." She got up and dusted off her new dress that she put on. I followed her downstairs, she opened the front door, and there was a dark brown male raccoon, with a black hat and a white shirt and a black vest and he was wearing jeans and brown boots.

He had a small grin on his face. "Lorelei, I heard what happened and..." He looked at me and his grin disappeared. He then pushed Lorelei to the side and blocked her with his arm. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at me. "Lorelei run!" "Derek! Stop!" Out of instinct I put my hands in the air. "Derek, he's not going to do anything!" "Lorelei if he's holding you against your will just say so!" "No! He's..." "I know he's one of those Cooper's!" "HE'S MY FIANCE!" I made him stop completely in his tracks. "Your what?"

"He's...My...Fiancé!" She pushed his arm away and walked over towards me. "You can point your arms down now." She whispered to me. She took my arm and wrapped hers around it.

* * *

**Lorelei's POV**

Derek was still in shock when I told him that Tennessee Kid Cooper was my fiancé. "Tennessee, this is Derek Rebio, my **ex-**boyfriend. Derek, this Tennessee Kid Cooper my **fiancé**." "Ex?" He looked at me and Derek back and forth. Derek still had his gun out. "Derek, put that away!" He reluctantly put the gun away. "Lorelei, can I speak with you in the other room? Alone?" I followed him into the kitchen.

"Lorelei, what the hell is wrong with you?" He was shaking me silly. I pushed him off and slapped him. "I deserve that." "Derek, he saved me from the Golden Snakes, twice!" "Probably so he could have you for himself!" "DEREK!" "What? He is an outlaw! A criminal!" "No, he's a thief! There's a difference." "He is a lawbreaker! End of story!" He took out a pair of handcuffs. "Derek. STOP!" I blocked the door with my body. "You know what I think? I think your just jealous!"

He stopped and looked at me. "I'm doing what's best for you!" "No, Derek, that's exactly why we broke up." I sighed. "Derek, you think you know what's best for me, but in reality, you don't. You just don't! I love him for **who **he is. And he loves me!" "I still don't trust him." "Just please get to know him," He looked at his handcuffs, "**Without **arresting him!" He put away his handcuffs. "Alright, fine." "Thanks."

We walked back out into the living room. Tennessee was still standing in the same place he was when we went into the kitchen. "You two are going to get to know each other, and he is **not **going to arrest you." He let out a breath of relief.

**A few hours later**

My Ma had gotten out her wedding dress for me to try on. I was a spiting image of her. The dress was long and gorgeous. I looked and felt like a princess. I wondered how Tennessee's and Derek's bonding was going.

* * *

**Tennessee POV**

The bonding was horrible. Most of the time, he was just giving me death glare. I was really gettin' creeped out by this guy. "If you've got a problem you can just say it to ma face." I spoke against his glare. "Yeah, I got a problem. With you!" "What for?" "How can she love **you**? Your a thief! You cause trouble wherever you go. You have no shortage of enemies." "I guess she just likes adventure." "Or you just like playing with a girl's heart."

It was my turn to glare at him. "Now listen here boy! I love her! And I don't like people insultin' that!" We were in the stables and I was tending to Ol' Betsy. I saw him waving a small mirror out into the scorching desert. Then something shined back in the distance. "What are you doin'?" There was a dust cloud headed straight towards us. "I'm askin' you again, what are you doin'?"

He looked at me with hatred. Just like the leader of the Golden Snakes did. "When is the wedding?" "Tonight." "Good." "What?" The dust cloud was getting closer. I heard shouts and horses neighing. I looked back at Derek an saw he look a devilish smile on his face. "Because you won't be able to make it tonight."

I saw the Golden Snakes were riding towards us. I reached for my gun and aimed it at Derek. "You set us up."

"Yep, I hired the Golden Snakes to kidnap Lorelei in the first place, but then you came along and ruined the first attempt. I paid them double to try again and to keep her captive so that I would go and rescue her, but then you got in the way again." He took out his own gun and aimed it at me. "So now I'm tripling the price for them to take the real problem away." "And that would be?"

"You."

He motioned for the bandits to come into the barn. "Lorelei will find out about this!" My anger was rising up again. "No, she never will. She will be too heartbroken to listen to anyone talking about the fiancé she was in love with, who left her standing at the altar." He turned to the bandits. "Get'em boys."

* * *

**My parents are being idiots and mean they are trying to keep me away from writing this stuff! So I must power down and let the government control me! So bye for now! **


	5. Get Away From Mah Husband!

**Lorelei's POV**

I had taken off my wedding dress and put it back up for tonight. I was smiling brighter than the sun as I sang while putting on my makeup. I heard Derek coming up behind me. "How did the bonding go?" "He left." I turned around and stared at him. "No, he wouldn't. Your just saying that to get me to back out of the marriage." "No, I'm not. He left saying that he didn't really love you."

"Derek, stop lying." I walked out of the room. Why would he try to sell me these lies? I walked out to the stables to look for Tennessee. "Tennessee, Derek just tried to tell me that you..." He wasn't there. His horse was gone. My heart was sinking, but I quickly pushed the thoughts from my head. Derek followed me. "I told you." "No, he just went to town. He'll be here." I walked back into the house.

_'I'll prove Derek wrong, Tennessee does love me. He does. We'll be wed tonight!" _I thought.

* * *

**Tennessee's POV**

That no-good, dirty, bastard! He wanted Lorelei to himself. I was hogtied, gagged, and was carried off by the Golden Snakes. I was fighting, not for my life, but for Lorelei's. I couldn't let that jack rabbit do anything to hurt her!

Now I'm back at their hideout, chained to the wall, like Lorelei was. The leader had beaten me to a bloody pulp as payback for when he tried to take Lorelei. It looked like there was no way out of this. All I could do here was wait for death.

The sweet, sweet, embrace of death. But no! I kept fighting against my restraints until my wrists started bleeding. Derek must now be trying to convince Lorelei that I took off because I don't love her. That just made me fight harder.

Judging from the light in the cracks, it's almost time for my wedding.

* * *

**Lorelei's POV**

It's time for the wedding! I'm so excited. But all afternoon, Derek had been trying to convince me that my soon-to-be husband will not be standing at the altar. I quickly shooed him away. My hair had been curled by my Mama, she picked out my bridesmaids.

It's time for me to walk down the aisle. When the door's opened, Tennessee wasn't there. But I'm sure he's just late. I stood there for like 30 minutes, some of the guest left. An hour, half of the guest. An hour and 30 minutes, all the guests have left.

My hope was fading. My Ma came up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Sweetie, I think it's time too..." "He'll be here! I know he will." She walked out of the church. I kept waiting until 10:00 pm. My tears were finally rollin' down mah face.

I ran through the door, and straight into Derek. "Your were right! He doesn't love me!" I was crying on his shoulder. He caressed my shoulder. "But I do." I looked at him and he straight into my eyes.

But then I remembered. The only time he ever looks me in the eyes, is when he did something. Something HORRIBLE. "What did you do?" "What?" "What did you do to Tennessee?" I stomped my foot. His expression turned to pure anger. "You'll never see him again!"

"You...you killed him?" "No, but he will be soon." I kicked him right in his groin. He slumped down in pain. I grabbed him by his neck and started squeezing. "Where is he?" "At...the...Golden...Snakes...Hideout!" Was all he could cough out. I dropped him. I walked home in my dress. I went up to my Pa's room. I grabbed his rifle and changed into a cowgirl's outfit. It looked like Tennessee's but more feminine.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" My Ma was sitting and sipping her tea. "Out." I said as I clicked the rifle. I jumped onto Ol' Betsy and rode off to the Golden Snake's hideout.

* * *

**Tennessee's POV**

I heard a whole lot of commotion comin' from outside of mah cell. It sounded like shoutin'. Then my cell door opened up and Derek walked in with his gun. "She found out about ya. Time to finish the job."

He clicked his revolver and aimed it at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the shot, but it didn't happen. There now even more shout's, but this time there was gunfire! Then the cell door was unlocked and a girl kicked the door in. She had an outfit like mine, but it was more feminine and it was a cowgirl. It was Lorelei.

She aimed her Pa's rifle at Derek. "**Get away from mah husband!**" She pulled the trigger and Derek was shot through his shoulder. And he fell down in agony. She aimed her gun at me. She ran up and hugged me. She took off my gag and unchained my wrists. "You okay?" "Yes." She smiled at me.

"Now come on, your late for our weddin'!" I grabbed my revolver from the room of guns, and we rode back to town on Ol' Betsy.

* * *

**The last chapter is comin up, then there will be a new story about them! Lorelei is left handed!**


	6. Our Wedding Night

**If you have not had the "BIG TALK" with your parents yet, don't read. Includes sexual talk. Just a warning! Don't sue me!**

* * *

**Lorelei's POV**

After we rode into town the next morning, everyone was going to beat the tar out of Tennessee, but then I explained to them what really happened to him.

We were wed as soon as possible so nothing could happen to us within the next few minutes. I was quickly stripped and put into my wedding dress and Tennessee was dragged to the church. It was finally the moment I had been wanting all my life.

I walked down the aisle dressed in white. Both Tennessee and I had huge smiles on our face's. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He whispered. "Of course, we both love each other. And besides, I hear the men from the Cooper Clan have **ways **of pleasing a woman." I whispered back. His wiggled his ears in excitement. I giggled.

The ceremony went on. My Ma was crying in the back with tears of joy. After the priests asked if anyone disagreed against our marriage. Tennessee and I glared out into the audience daring anyone to even try.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." We kissed and it was magical. Everyone was throwing rice and was wishing us a happy marriage. We climbed onto Ol' Betsy. "Oops, almost forgot." I slipped off and threw my bouquet to the crowd of girls who were climbing over each other to reach it. I climbed back on and we rode off.

* * *

**Tennessee's POV**

After four hours of riding, we finally found a town that we could have our honey moon in. (And one that hasn't heard of me...yet.) We went into the hotel and found the honeymoon suite. We were both laughin' the entire time.

We couldn't wait to get this started. We had the entire hotel tonight all to our selves. "Are you ready, Mrs. Cooper?" We were both naked, under the covers of a king-sized bed. "Are you sure your not the one whose ready, Mr. Cooper?" We both got together and we were starting.

* * *

**1 hour Later**

* * *

"That was amazing." We were both taking a small break. I was huffing. She ran her finger down my bare chest. "They were right about raccoon men with big tails. And yours is the biggest I've ever seen." She swished her tail against mine. She narrowed her glowing sapphire eyes into mine and curled up against me.

_'Best week of my life!' _"How's about after round 2, we rob the town's bank?" "Now your talkin' sweetheart!" I climbed back on top of her and began for round two.

* * *

**Lorelei's POV**

The 2nd round was better than the first. His breath was on my neck, his strength was overpowering. And I loved it. My heart was pounding and he was sweating. It was a pleasure like I have never experienced.

All of my worries and fears just melted. The bed was shaking violently. Our breathing was shallow and our hearts were in synch. Time just slowed and the world stopped spinning. But when we were done, we were both just so...tired. We pasted out with him on top of me and my arms wrapped around him.

* * *

**Sorry this has to be so short! AND DON'T GET ME WRONG I HAVE NEVER HAD SEX BEFORE AND I DON'T INTEND ON HAVING SEX UNTIL _AFTER _I'M MARRIED AND MY HUSBAND HAS HAD A STD TEST! IT'S A RULE THAT I WILL LIVE BY!**


	7. Arrested

**Lorelei**

It's been one long night after we did it. I got up early while Tennessee was still asleep, grabbed my cowgirl outfit, got dressed, got my gun, and went down to get some breakfast. I walked out and everyone in town was gathering around a stage, I got in the back of the crowd so that I was out of view. "Don't worry nothin' bout it ladies and gent's!" said a armadillo with a sheriff's outfit and badge. He was on stage and was walkin' around like he was some kind of hot shot.

"What will you be doin' to protect our money from that bandit?" Asked a woman in the audience. "Don't worry, pretty lady. I'll make sure that Tennessee Copper is locked away tight and he will be hanged high from those gallows, for if my name isn't Toothpick!" He pointed his guns at the noose hanging from the gallows. _How did they know Tennessee and I was in town? _I asked in my mind. I knew I had to go and warn him so that we could escape while we had the chance.

I tried to stick to edge of the crowd, while tryin' not to be noticed. My light brown tail fluffed with anxiety. I kept my head down and was almost back to the hotel. I quietly slipped inside and rushed upstairs. I put my key into my lock and twisted hard that it almost broke off. I rushed in and found Tennessee was still gettin' dressed. "Tennessee! We can't rob the bank!" He looked up at me finally and perked up his ears at the word's 'can't' and 'rob'. "Why not?" "They just hired a new sheriff named Toothpick! And he somehow knew that we had just come into town. Please I don't want anything to happen to you."

He cupped his chin and went into thought. "Alright, let's get packed and saddle up." We quickly packed everything and headed downstairs to the front desk. We stopped short at the bottom of the stairs when we saw the armadillo and two big looking lock horns (types of bull) at the front desk, interrogating the hotel manager. "Have two raccoons come here for the night?" "Why yes, they are on their honeymoon. I know cause I could hear them all night long." I saw a smirk appear on Tennessee's face. I rolled my eyes on that sight.

He quickly pushed me back up stairs and we ran straight back into our room. He slammed the door shut and was wide-eyed when he looked at me. "What do we do?" I asked him in a hushed whisper. He got off the door and came over towards me. "You are going to go and hide in that clock tower, I am going to take the fall for us, even though we both did nothing wrong." "But he said that they're going to hang you!" I was hyperventilating at the thought. "Lorelei! Look at me!" We both looked straight into each other's eyes. Warm brown into sapphire blue.

"I am going to be alright! Tonight, I will meet you in that tower, I don't know how, but I promise you that!" His gloved hand wiped a tear from my cheek. There was a banging at our door. "Open up yah crooks!" I nearly had a heart attack when I hear the sheriff's voice. The door then burst open and the lock horns shoved their way in. The sheriff made his way past the lock horns and straight towards us. "Well, well, we've got two lovebirds in our grasps!" He chuckled wildly. One of the lock horns made a grab for Tennessee and the other one grabbed me.

"No!" I screamed and kicked wildly between the lock horns legs. I heard him squeal and he dropped me to the floor. I grabbed a bag and made a dash for the exit when the armadillo rolled behind me and grabbed my hair. "OW!" Tennessee managed to draw his gun after he knocked the other lock horn out. "I wouldn't do that!" The sheriff pointed his gun at my temple. They had a old-fashioned standoff. "Let her go Toothpick!" "Drop your gun and I'll let her live, and in return you come quietly."

"Tennessee no!" The armadillo yanked my hair to get me to shut up. "OW!" "What's going to be raccoon?" I looked straight into Tennessee's eyes and shook my head no. But he closed his, and dropped his gun. The lock horns got off the floor in time to see the situation. The pulled Tennessee's arms behind his back and tied him up with rope. They then pushed him through the hallway to take him to prison.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVE NOT WRITTEN IN A LONG LONG TIME! I JUST GOT SO BUSY WITH OTHER STUFF! BUT I WILL CONTINUE!**


End file.
